Someone Like You
by Shaz1
Summary: Danny spoils his wife on their wedding anniversary. A little light hearted one shot.


Someone Like You

By Shaz1

None of the characters in this story belong to me, I am merely borrowing them before returning them to CBS- until they decide I am allowed to keep Danny

I literally live for reviews so please take the time to leave your comments by pressing that little box at the bottom of this story, the clue is it says review on it! Please let me know what you think!

**Someone Like You**

Linda Regan stood in front of the mirror, flattening her bobbed blonde hair. She smiled as she thought of the evening ahead. It was so rare that she had any quality time with her beloved husband, his work usually managing to force any plans to be rearranged. She couldn't honestly say that she didn't mind, as she did- however she did understand. He wouldn't be the man that she married if he was any other way. He was passionate, dedicated and as stubborn as they came- but he loved her and he proved it every single day of their lives. Tonight was one of those examples, it was their twelfth wedding anniversary and he had an evening planned for them. He had constantly refused to tell her what he had planned for them, and the sense of romance sent a shudder of delight through her. She smiled as she fastened her earrings, she had woken that morning and there had been a small box on the pillow beside her- wrapped in a lilac bow, almost the exact match of the dresses that her bridesmaids wore all those years ago, a detail that had not escaped her. She smiled as she took in her appearance. It still amazed her how thoughtful her husband could be at times. With one final glance she headed down the stairs to await the arrival of the cab that Danny had send for her, she chuckled as it arrived exactly on time and the driver handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers-courtesy of her husband. The driver refused to give her any information about their destination, although after the first twenty minutes in the cab she began to recognise things around her and she guessed that they were heading towards central park. She chuckled as they stopped at the entrance to the park, and there was her husband in front of her, bowing as he opened the cab door for her.

"You idiot" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her. He smiled as he pulled her close to him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he did so.

"Madam, your carriage awaits" he told her as a hansom cab pulled up beside them. She smiled at the gesture. Native new Yorkers very rarely did the touristy things that the state had to offer, but she had to admit it was a sweet gesture from her husband and she eagerly took the hand that he offered her to help her get into the carriage. As they sat side by side he reached into the footwell , and came back up holding two champagne flutes, which he handed to his wife with a grin before once more reaching down for the bottle itself, which he opened with a flourish before pouring it into the two glasses.

"To us" Danny toasted with a small smile, his eyes locked onto those of his wife.

"To us" she replied, tapping her glass lightly against her husband's, she then snuggled back into his arms and enjoyed the ride.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The ride around the park was over all too soon for Linda, it was so relaxing to just be with Danny and have nothing else to worry about and no where else to be. As they reached their stop off point, Danny stepped down first, reaching up to help her down, before taking her hand and leading her towards an awaiting taxi.

"Where are we going now?" Linda asked her husband softly.

"Wait and see" he replied with a wink, sliding in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her as the cab headed through the bustling city, entering Manhattan and finally stopping outside of the world famous Four Seasons restaurant.

"No way" Linda gasped as he realised where they were.

"Oh yes" Danny replied, thrilled at his wife's reaction. A few months ago her sister had been telling her all about a dinner that she had had at the infamous Pool Room part of the Four Seasons, partly, Danny suspected, to rub it in with her slightly less affluent sister. He was so happy to be have arranged for them to eat there themselves, and the look on his wife's face made it even more worthwhile. He ushered her into the restaurant and within minutes the two were sat around the beautiful pool, surrounded by the stunning trees and dining like kings.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

After one of the best meals of their lives Danny paid the substantial check, and lead his wife out onto the street outside. Within a few moments they were back in a cab and heading towards the west side, together they stepped out into the cool night, right outside the Lincoln centre. Together they took a stroll around the stunning fountains, beautifully lit against the dark of the night. After a while they sat in a quiet bar overlooking the beauty that they had enjoyed and shared a bottle of wine.

"Thank you for tonight Danny" Linda told him, taking hold of his hand gentle, and intertwining their fingers. "I love you" she told him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered in reply. She smiled shyly, loving the man beside her as much as she had the day she had married him- if not then more. She sipped the last of her wine before sighing.

"I suppose we should be getting home" she told him, her voice almost sad as she didn't want the evening to end.

"Well we could do" he replied, with a twinkle in his eye. "Or we could follow my plan?" he suggested with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"Oh yes Mr Reagan, and what might your plan be?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You have to come with me" he told her with a smile, reaching out his hand.

"What about the boys?" she asked.

"My Dad has them, they're fine" Danny replied, relishing the rare time that he was enjoying with his wife.

"Fine, we'll follow your plan" Linda replied with a roll of her eyes and a smile, and was once more lead away by a gentle grasp of her hand and lead directly to a beautiful hotel. "Oh Danny" she gasped as she walked into the suite of the Hilton hotel, welcomed by rose petals across the bed and a bottle of champagne awaiting them.

"I love you Linda" Danny whispered to his wife softly, as she toed her heels off, and he placed his jacket over the back of the chair. "I will never forget how you have stuck by me" he continued as he pulled her closely, her head resting against his chest and listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart. "I will never be able to repay how much you have done for me babe. The support and understanding that you give me, I never thought I would have someone like you, someone so selfless and special. You look stunning and I know I don't deserve you, but I will do everything I can to make you happy" he told her and she felt tears brimming in her eyes at his words. Danny wasn't usually one for big romantic gestures, and he very rarely spoke of his feelings, but when he did he had a knack for reaching straight in for her heart and pushing every feeling to the forefront.

"I love you Danny, and you do make me happy" she told him, almos choked on emotions. "I can't believe that you have done all of this tonight. This has been one of the best nights in my life" she told him seriously.

"In that case, should I cancel the spa treatment I have booked for you for tomorrow?" he told her joking, she slapped out at him with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare" she retorted with a chuckle, before she unzipped her dress and with a wiggle of her hips allowed it to drop to the floor- revealing black lace underwear. Danny whistled through his teeth at the seductive sight in front of him. Without further words he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, his taut stomach on display- Linda moved forward and rubbed her hands over his athletic body. The two of them soon entwined on the bed and proving their love for each other with more than just words.

The End


End file.
